Healing
by Xanthe Mutare
Summary: I put sort of a little one shot in one of my drabble collections. This is it turned into a story. Its T just to be safe. No lemons or anything even near that.
1. Prolouge

**Ghanith – Knocking at my door**

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed last chapter. Oh my god, my mam tried to get me to make tea and when I said no she told me she needed me to do it because she had to get my uniform ready for Monday. I told her that this chapter wouldn't write itself then I told her I had the day off because I went in on the Saturday. Her face was priceless. I was in stitches. **

**(**set a few months after KOTW, Tanith is still possessed)

He wasn't in a relationship.

She was.

He was longing for her.

She wasn't.

She broke his heart.

He lost her to a psycho.

He used to look out the window everyday and hope he'd see her coming into the shop.

She didn't.

He still had the steak in the fridge that he was going to cook one day for her.

She had forgotten about it.

The steak had started to smell, but he still kept it, clinging onto the memory of her.

She had Sanguine.

He had nobody.

The cracks in the wall of the jail cell had been Sanguine's doing. But the head on the floor, that was due to Tanith.

She had no guilt of the doing, as the Remnant didn't. Maybe deep below where Tanith's consciousness was stirring, there may be guilt in her mind.

Or maybe he was being too optimistic.

Ghastly shook his head, hauling himself out of his daydreams, back to reality. He looked at the case file he had been studying for the last half an hour. It was yet another murder. It was committed by Tanith and Sanguine. Every case file he had to suffer through was about them. That Remnant was worse than what anybody had ever heard of, if Ghastly could've ripped it out of Tanith by now, he would have. His heart broke every time he heard her name. He knew Val was taking it hard, harder than him probably because she had seen her, spoken to her. Just like old times, Tanith had saved her life. And there it was, the girl he loved, a wanted woman. Ghastly slapped himself, pulling his thoughts together he focussed in on the report.

_Arrest Warrant for Tanith Low_

_Appearance- Brown leather, tousled blonde hair._

_Magic – Adept, can run up walls; skilled swordswoman and combat fighter._

_Age – unknown, looks about 20_

_Accomplices – Billy Ray Sanguine_

_Do not approach alone. This woman is dangerous, if seen report to the Irish Sanctuary at once._

Ghastly sighed, the least Tanith was going be locked up for when she was caught was for life. No chance of him them ever being a couple now.

He rested his head on the desk and in no time at all, exhaustion and stress overtook him and he was fast asleep.

Ghastly awoke a few hours later to a knock at the door. He heard two girls laughing as they ran away from his office. He opened the door. "Xanthe, Valkyrie do you have to? Some of us actually want peace and quiet to sleep in."

"Awhhh ickle baby Ghastly is taking his afternoon nap." jeered Valkyrie.

"That is it! You and Xanthe, Where is Xanthe?" He yelled.

"For once I really don't know, delivery for you, bye!" Valkyrie shot off down the corridor.

The delivery was a huge cardboard box. Ghastly decided to leave it for a while and finish his paperwork. As he turned around, the box exploded open in a blur of white and a figure stood before him. "Lucilia Venom! Get out of my office before I have you forcibly removed!" He yelled.

"Bye baby Ghastly," Lucilia laughed as she legged it for the door.

Ghastly sat at his desk a few hours later, he was organizing what cases were going to what detective and checking what clothes orders were pending and figuring out how to fit them around his never-ending schedule of meetings. A knock at the door tore him from his work. "Come in," He shouted.

The door opened and Staven Weeper shuffled in. He stammered out, "E,E,Elder B,B,Bespoke they want you down in the infirmary."

"Why?" Ghastly asked him "Is it important?"

"They won't tell me but Skulduggery, Valkyrie and Doctor Nye seem very concerned. The Grand Mage and Madame Mist have been alerted and are making their way down now. Tipstaff told them. He knows what is going on too. Most of the Sanctuary knows. Why is it me that never knows what is happening? The Cleavers are there too. It's pretty serious." Weeper rambled on. But Ghastly was already on his way down to the infirmary, leaving Weeper to talk to himself.

When he arrived there the crowd gathering outside the hospital doors parted to allow him past. He ran into the ward where Skulduggery and the rest of the important Sanctuary members were gathered.

There on the bed lay a blonde woman with tousled hair. She was unconscious. She was handcuffed. It was Tanith! Obviously, they thought the Remnant could still possess her. But with the Remnants's enhanced speed and strength, why would she have lost a fight?

The sleeping woman began to mumble in her sleep. "She's stirring," Nye stated in his high pitched voice. Ghastly gritted his teeth, was that not obvious? Tanith's eyes fluttered and finally opened. When they locked onto Ghastly, Skulduggery shouted for Geoffrey Scrutinous and the eccentric looking Sensitive came running through. "We need you to make sure she isn't possessed."

Geoffrey looked into Tanith's eyes and after a short conversation confirmed that she was herself and it was okay to remove her handcuffs.

Valkyrie gave Tanith a hug and then motioned for everyone to leave. "Let's let them talk." The rest of the party moved for the door, leaving Ghastly sitting next to Tanith's bed.

"Ghastly I am so, so sorry." Tanith started.

He stopped her by pressing his lips to hers. Before long, she was kissing him back.

**There will be another chapter, it's going to be quite hard to understand but I will explain it in a AN.**

**Xanthe Mutare xx **


	2. Chapter 1

**Ghanith – Pulling myself round**

**Okay, thanks to Lucilia Venom to suggesting this to me. I think it's a great idea and I hope I do it justice.**

**Daily quote –"War is not big and loud, nor is it between good and evil." – China Sorrows, Skulduggery Pleasant – The Scepter of the Ancients.**

**Daily song – Here I go again '87 – Whitesnake**

(Set just after KOTW)

_General POV_

Tanith Low sat in the jail cell while Skulduggery and Valkyrie spoke in hushed tones a few steps away from her cell door. Erskine and Nye stood conferring next to the door of the gaol. Tanith had a bad feeling about what they were talking about.

"Put your hands through the slot in the door so we can cuff you." Skulduggery ordered her.

Tanith did as she was told. As soon as he snapped the cuffs on, she walked away from the door. "Get back here now Tanith."

Skulduggery still wasn't done with her. Tanith sighed miserably.

The skeleton gestured to the gap lower down in the cell. "Feet."

He snapped the shackles around her ankles and then allowed her to shuffle over to her bed and lie down.

Valkyrie whispered to Skulduggery. He whispered back and she nodded and left the room. Tanith had no idea where she was going but it couldn't be good.

Skulduggery nodded to Nye and then tilted his head in the direction of the door. Nye got the hint, and taking impossibly long strides he walked out of the door and into the corridor. Skulduggery excused himself and followed.

_General POV (but centred around Nye)_

The doctor stood waiting for the detective. The skeleton almost straight away went for him. "I'll be coming with her. So don't try any funny business while I'm around. Or..." He put the gun against Nye's head. "You know exactly what will happen."

Nye gulped. He nodded to Skulduggery. "Nothing will happen. I won't mess around. No funny business."

This obviously pleased the detective; he stepped away and walked back into the Gaol.

_Meanwhile_

Valkyrie stood waiting for the woman to appear. Her phone rang. It was Erskine.

She picked up "Hello Erskine, how are you?"

"Fine thanks, Tanith is kicking off though. She's said some pretty bad stuff. She's been so rude, she made the prisoner in the cell opposite her cry."

Valkyrie couldn't help but smile. "Sounds like Tanith. Oh sorry Erskine, she's here, I'll have to go."

"Okay Valkyrie but you need to be careful. Cover your ears if she doesn't seem happy when she sees you."

"Will do, bye."

Valkyrie put the phone back in her pocket.

She smiled warily at the woman. When someone hears the cry of a banshee, they get picked up by the Dullahan's carriage a while later. At this point in time, that was not what Valkyrie wanted, not while they were so close to doing something amazing, not that they didn't do amazing things every day.

Valkyrie examined the woman's face. She was quite pretty, she had curly blonde hair. Her complexion was clear and her eyes were blue. She was slim and about the same height as her, but not as heavily muscled.

"How can I help you?" The banshee asked in her shrill voice.

"My friend was possessed by a Remnant, she has been for well over a year. We have had a doctor researching ways in which we could cure her."

The banshee gave her a look. "There is no way in which a Remnant which has permanently grafted itself to the host can be removed. You are wasting your time and mine."

"This is a theory we are working on, think of the lives it could save, so many less people being killed by Remnant possessed beings."

The banshee didn't look impressed. Valkyrie only had one card left to play.

"Doctor Nye will not be pleased. He has been doing research for years into the human soul. This could help him find out where it lies. You never know, if you annoy him, you could just become his next subject."

Some emotion flickered across the banshee's face, it was only there for a second and then it was gone.

"Very well; the Dullahan will pick you up near the Roarhaven Sanctuary at ten o'clock tomorrow. Be waiting with the patient. Good luck. You are the first person ever to try this experiment."

**Okay, I thought I may leave it at a bit of a cliffhanger there, just to give you some excitement and some suspense. I will have the next chapter up next week.**

**Please read and review**

**Xanthe Mutare **


End file.
